


Atobe and the Grand Gesture

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atobe being Atobe, Background Shishido/Ohtori, Humor, M/M, Xmas Ouji Exchange, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: When Atobe realises his feelings, he sets out to win Tezuka's hand in true Atobe fashion. Taki also appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku) for Xmas Ouji 2016. It was so much fun to work on this request! And I would apologize to Taki but he should feel lucky just to get to show up. :)

"The horses are waiting outside," Atobe said. "Everyone into your costumes."

"I didn't bring my riding habit," Oshitari said.

Gakuto crouched in his chair. "Isn't this meeting about how someone keeps taking my blueberry yoghurt from the refrigerator?"

"I like riding," Taki said.

"Oshitari, they are not riding habits, they are costumes. Gakuto, shut up. Shishido and Ohtori, either get off of each other or get a fucking room."

Shishido looked up from nuzzling Ohtori's neck. "Can't two bros cuddle platonically without everyone making a big deal of it?"

"Either way, just stop," Atobe said. "Someone get Hiyoshi back from the courts. Taki, you're not a regular any more, there's no horse for you." He stood. "Kabaji, distribute the costumes."

+

The real story had started earlier, without fanfare or audience. Except of course the fanfare of Atobe's personal entrance music, which played every time he entered a room, and Kabaji.

Atobe had been analysing his match with Tezuka, playing it over in his mind, and also on his TV. He always had a camera crew to film his matches from four different angles. Then they were professionally edited into three versions: the close-up so he could check his form on every shot, the long view so he could see the effectiveness of his game plan, and the commemorative edition, which included an exclusive interview with Atobe, a fashion gallery, and a personal message, and which was distributed to his fans.

In this case, he had also commissioned a close-up version of Tezuka so he could look for any techniques he might want to incorporate into his own play. Atobe studied that video a lot. Like really a lot. And the more he watched Tezuka on the court, the less he thought about tennis.

Instead, he thought about Tezuka's graceful posture and powerful thighs and gently waving hair. About Tezuka's handsome face and soft (surely) lips and how he would look without his glasses. After Atobe had removed them.

Atobe was no fool, he recognized the signs: he was in love with Tezuka. He had to win Tezuka's love, just like he'd won their tennis match, though hopefully without injuring Tezuka this time.

And to win the love of a man like Tezuka, only one thing would do: a Grand Gesture.

+

"Why don't I get a horse?" Hiyoshi angrily threw rose petals onto the road. He and Ohtori were walking ahead of the horses with baskets of petals, lace collars, and, in Atobe's opinion, very elegant hats.

"Only third years get horses." Atobe looked down from his rare white Arabian. Behind him, Oshitari, Gakuto, Jiroh, and Shishido were riding glossy black Thoroughbreds with varying levels of success. For some reason, riding competency was not a Hyoutei entrance requirement. Atobe resolved to bring it up with the school principal.

"But Kabaji has a horse!" Hiyoshi scrunched the petals in his fist. 

Atobe thought seriously about replacing him. He was ruining the whole romantic atmosphere. Ohtori, on the other hand, was scattering the petals with a delicate touch and shining eyes, exactly as directed. "Kabaji is _assisting_ Jiroh with his horse. And it's none of your business."

"So annoying," Shishido said.

Atobe assumed he was referring to Hiyoshi's whining. Atobe glanced behind him. He was getting a little annoyed himself. Shishido was slouching in his saddle, staring at Ohtori, his (even more elegant) hat askew, the lace at his cuffs and collar already dingy. Gakuto kept bouncing into trick riding moves (unimpressive since they were just walking the horses); he'd already _lost_ his hat during a hand-stand. Jiroh, of course, was dozing back against Kabaji, but at least he wasn't causing any fuss. Oshitari was _soigné_ as always and his seat was exquisite, but Atobe worried he would try to pull focus.

As they approached the Seigaku school gate, Atobe adjusted his garland of _Ancistrochilus rothschildianus_ (his favourite purple orchid) and checked that Tezuka's bouquet of roses was secured to the saddle. He'd planned only a few simple words of love; his actions would speak for themselves.

When they were on the school grounds, Atobe broke into a trot, which forced Ohtori and Hiyoshi to run, frantically spilling petals into the wind.

Atobe visualized the sequence one more time: ride magnificently into the Seigaku tennis courts, sweep Tezuka gracefully into his arms, murmur the simple words of love into Tezuka's ear, and ride off to the sumptuous and romantic banquet where Atobe would wine (actually sparkling pear cider) and dine Tezuka while gazing deeply into his eyes at all times. Afterwards, he would dismiss all the musicians except for a single lute player. And they would consummate their love with a single, perfect kiss.

And then some messy making out.

He'd practised the sequence five times with a stand-in, all except the make-out. And now it would be reality.

Atobe sped to a canter, leaving Hiyoshi and Ohtori behind. He rode magnificently into the Seigaku tennis courts. He mentally reviewed the words of love. He extended his arm preparatory to sweeping.

Tezuka wasn't there.

Atobe briefly considered sweeping Momoshiro up instead, but quickly discarded that idea. He reined in his horse and clattered to a halt, the rest of the riders bunching up around him in a sadly disorganized crowd, rather than the precision formation Atobe had envisioned.

"Can I help you?" Oishi said.

"Send out Tezuka!" Atobe gracefully raised his sweeping arm just like that was what he'd planned all along.

"Jeez," Hiyoshi muttered, "this is a lot of fuss just to deliver a challenge."

"It's not a challenge," Atobe said. "It's a Grand Gesture."

"Tezuka's in a student council meeting," Oishi said. 

Atobe's arm dropped. A wave of disappointment crested over him. A single _Ancistrochilus rothschildianus_ fell from his garland and floated to the ground. His horse took a dump on the tennis court.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a student council meeting too, Atobe?" Oshitari asked, pulling his horse just a little ahead of Atobe's and shaking out his cuffs in a careless and conspicuous gesture. If he'd known about the costumes in advance, Atobe thought, Oshitari would probably have replaced his glasses with a Regency quizzing glass.

Atobe pulled his horse ahead a little more, just in front of Oshitari.

"I'll let him know you stopped by," Oishi said.

Taki galloped up on a skewbald Welsh pony. "Did I miss it?"

On the ride back to the Hyoutei stables, while Atobe was trying to ignore Shishido and Ohtori "platonically sharing" one saddle and Taki tagging along behind them, his main mobile chimed, the special melody he'd composed for text messages from his One True Love.

He hadn't expected to hear it so soon. The description of his magnificent entrance must have touched Tezuka's heart. Remaining outwardly composed, while inwardly exulting, Atobe read the message.

`Would your student council consider a request for an exhibition game between our baseball teams at the Seishun Gakuen cultural festival? We would be pleased if you would accept.`

Atobe threw the garland into the street.

+

So, the initial Grand Gesture had failed. Atobe — tucked up in bed in his monogrammed silk robe, with a cup of hot (Atobe blend) tea, a plate of shortbread cookies, and his dog, Beat — did not despair. After all, what satisfaction was there in a prize too easily won? And, really, the only flaw had been not ascertaining Tezuka's schedule ahead of time.

For his next attempt, he would produce a Grand Gesture that didn't rely on time or location. Something that would proclaim his love in a way that Tezuka could not fail to see, that the whole world could share.

An aria of love, composed and performed by Atobe. On YouTube.

Atobe worked on the aria for three days. The music was heavily influenced by Wagner, the lyrics adapted from Goethe's _Nähe des Geliebten_. It told the story of the majesty and nobility of Atobe's love, the depth of emotion and the height of desire.

When he recorded the vocals, he cried. But just a little, so his eyes wouldn't get all red.

They filmed the video over two days. A simple performance video, set in a packed concert hall, with a laser light show and a smoke machine. There were only three costume changes: a magnificent white caped ensemble, a deep violet silk shirt with slim fitting trousers, and full black leathers with a diamond studded collar.

The rest of the Regulars mimed playing chamber instruments in the background, except Oshitari who insisted on _really_ playing his viola which caused several extra takes when he got out of sync with the monitors.

Watching the dailies, Atobe swore, causing Beat to run out of the room and Kabaji to look faintly surprised. Hiyoshi was scowling in every single shot. Gakuto put extra moves into all his choreography. Jiroh looked like a ventriloquist's dummy operated by Kabaji.

And Shishido and Ohtori were dancing way too close, spoiling the spacing of the line, and gazing at each other instead of at Atobe. When Atobe called Shishido on it, he said Ohtori was _just helping him keep in time with the music_.

There was a lot to fix in post.

The performance was inter-cut with scenes of Tezuka (the stand-in Atobe had used for the sweeping-up rehearsal, with CGI to add Tezuka's face) posing alone in a flowing white peasant shirt and simple brown leggings on the hood of the golf cart Atobe drove around his home estate and later being driven in the cart by Atobe, the wind artfully tousling Tezuka's hair as he kissed Atobe's cheek. The stand-in had terrible breath so it was hard for Atobe to get in character, but the result was flawless.

This masterpiece, the outpouring of Atobe's very soul — it was sure to win Tezuka's love. And hopefully go viral.

Atobe tagged Tezuka's username and hit _Post_.

+

Hanging around one's own social media posts eager for validation was incredibly gauche, so Atobe made Kabaji refresh the page instead while he stood on the terrace, drinking the leftover sparkling pear cider and gazing soulfully into the distance, one hand stroking Beat's head.

After five minutes, Beat squirmed away from his hand. After ten minutes, Atobe realized he was grinding his teeth. He clenched them instead. After fifteen minutes, he couldn't stand it any more and went inside to check.

The video had already amassed over 10,000 hits and 1500 comments, as well as being widely shared on other sites. But nothing from Tezuka yet. And at least a third the comments were about "that funny guy in the background".

Atobe watched the video again and, sure enough, at the back of the stage, just barely visible through the smoke was fucking Taki in a non-period costume, botching the dance moves and holding a _saxophone_!

The fury that consumed Atobe while he tried to think of a suitable punishment kept his mind off Tezuka for five whole minutes, so that was something at least.

It wasn't until after two days of constant phone checking and email checking and Kabaji checking that Tezuka left a comment.

Atobe held his phone in his hand, composing himself and preparing for the strong emotions Tezuka's confession of love would bring up in Atobe's breast.

`Have you seen this video?`

With a link to a video of water pouring into a shishi-odoshi in a koi pond. For ten minutes.

Atobe took out his handkerchief and dabbed his eyes.

+

Clearly only one thing was going to work: get Tezuka into actually the same space as Atobe for the Grand Gesture. The same personal space. Then pour on the romance. But Atobe was starting to feel like that would not be an easy task. Tezuka wasn't likely to respond to an invitation to a secret rendezvous.

What was Tezuka's weakness? Atobe put on the Tezuka match video again and studied him, using every bit of his Insight. And there it was, not Tezuka himself, but behind him, in the background. (And, for once, not Taki.)

Tezuka's team.

That was the key to getting Tezuka in the same room as Atobe. And from there, Atobe was confident his personal charm would do the trick. He would invite the Seigaku team and Tezuka would come along.

Not to a tennis friendly. That would devolve into fierce (though enjoyable) competition and while exhilarating, would not be suitably romantic, even with roses twined into the nets and sparkling pear cider.

No, this called for a social event. "Kabaji!" Atobe called. "Bring my planner."

+

"Thank you for inviting us," Oishi said.

The theme was Shine Like a Diamond. The ballroom in Atobe's house sparkled and shone with diamond and crystal decorations and Atobe's personal disco ball. A glittering banner read _Tokyo Tennis Mixer_. A crystal-encrusted arch stood in front of the doorway and Atobe watched anxiously each time someone came through.

"My pleasure," Atobe murmured, while discreetly craning his neck to look for Tezuka. "Has Tezuka arrived yet?"

"I think his ride was delayed," Oishi said.

Atobe clutched his chest, possible non-discreetly. "Is he coming _with_ someone?"

"His mom is dropping him off," Oishi said. 

Atobe relaxed, tossing his hair back so he could regain some coolness. "Thank you for attending and please don't forget to cast your vote for Power Couple of the evening."

Kikumaru dragged Oishi onto the dance floor and Atobe was left alone, surveying the room.

He'd ended up inviting the Fudomine team along with Seigaku, as a buffer in case of lingering tension between Seigaku and Hyoutei, and to pad out the guest list a bit.

Tezuka was socially required to show up and support his team. The rest of the guests were socially required to vote for Atobe and Tezuka as the Power Couple, since they were clearly the top two tennis players.

After they had been crowned, they would share a spotlight dance together to Shostakovich Waltz No 2, during which Atobe would dazzle Tezuka with his skill as a dancer, sweep him off his feet with his skill as a romancer, and segué into the most elaborate date proposal ever seen.

The lights would go out except for a single blue spot, the music would stop, except for a single violin. Atobe would hold out his hand and a bird would light on his finger with a diamond solitaire in its beak. Tezuka would cry. Four hundred butterflies would be released. And everyone would applaud.

So long as the evening went perfectly. So far there had been no mishaps. Although the fairly sedate dancing had devolved into Kikumaru and Gakuto competing over whose dance moves were the most athletic. Gakuto actually kicked the disco ball at the peak of his triple flip and Atobe snapped his fingers for Kabaji to move them off the dance floor.

Maybe he should have Kabaji move Shishido and Ohtori as well. Their platonic slow dancing ("bro dancing," according to Shishido) was verging on inappropriate and Atobe wanted them gone before the platonic Frenching started up.

The music stopped and there were three full seconds of silence before the next song started. Atobe looked up at the DJ booth. Of course. _Taki._ He would be third on Kabaji's list of people to throw out except that Taki had probably murdered the real DJ to steal his identity and then there would be no one left to play the music.

"So, Atobe," Oshitari said. "I'm going to ask out Fuji from Seigaku, so please have the lighting technician throw us a pink spot during In My Life. I'll produce a single red rose from my sleeve. Thirty white doves will be released."

"No they fucking will not," Atobe said, adding Oshitari to the list. "You are forbidden to upstage my Grand Gesture. And make sure to vote."

Atobe took a look around the room for any other danger spots. Jiroh was sleeping under the buffet table, but that seemed like a minor detail at this point.

Inui and Fuji were standing at the edge of the dance floor, not dancing _of course_ , probably because the music was so terrible, but whispering while Inui jotted notes on the back of his ballot. Atobe hoped Inui was at least advising Fuji not to go out with Oshitari.

Hiyoshi and Kaidoh were heading out of the ballroom, tennis racquets in hand, as though instead of this party being a gala event full of wonder and enjoyment, it was so boring they couldn't wait to leave.

On the dance floor, Momoshiro and Kamio were shoving each other and yelling about a bike and a girl and whose true rival Atobe was. Atobe signalled Kabaji to clear them out.

Such a debacle. Atobe was about to grab a microphone and shout at everyone to stop what they were doing and behave like proper guests, when time stopped.

Tezuka walked through the arch. His glasses glinted in the light of the disco ball. His hair was perfectly in place, his handsome face glowing like the crystals on the pillars. And on his lapel, he was wearing an _Ancistrochilus rothschildianus_.

Atobe's heart leapt and his stomach swooped and his knees went all wobbly for a few seconds. Tezuka had the same favourite flower as Atobe. Clearly it was fate, destiny, kismet.

Atobe stepped forward and met Tezuka. "I'm glad you could make it," he said, though what he wanted to do was quote Goethe and clasp Tezuka to his chest.

"I think the baseball game went very well," Tezuka said. "Congratulations on the win."

"Thank you," Atobe said, his calm smile hiding his true excitement. "Our battery is being scouted by all the big baseball schools." Atobe really wanted to hold up his hand for the bird and date propose to Tezuka right away. But he had to wait. Without the Grand Gesture, Tezuka might not be as amenable. "Excuse me," Atobe said. "I have to check on the buffet."

Atobe went over and kicked Jiroh. "Wake up! And go vote!" 

Jiroh opened his eyes, murmured, "Atobe..." and closed them again.

Echizen and Ibu were at the buffet too, Ibu droning on about the party their team had had just last week, which Atobe didn't bother to listen to, since as badly as this party was going, any plebeian Fudoumine party was bound to be worse. Echizen wasn't listening either, just steadily demolishing an hors d'oeuvre platter.

"You two!" Atobe snapped. "Go vote. And then dance!"

Ibu's monologue shifted in topic to what a great dancer he was but how he didn't really feel like it right now. Echizen just shrugged, like the brat he was, and kept eating.

The dance floor was empty, except for Kawamura and Ishida, who were actually dancing but in such an energetic and flailing style, the space around them wasn't safe.

Tomorrow, everyone was fired. But right now, it was almost time for the crowning of the Power Couple, i.e. Atobe and Tezuka, and then the Spotlight Dance to Shostakovich Waltz No 2. Atobe hoped there wouldn't be any awkwardness over which one of them was going to lead.

"Atobe-kun." Someone took his arm. Mizuki from St. Rudolph.

Atobe pulled his arm away. "Why are you here? You weren't invited."

"This is the social event of the season," Mizuki said smoothly. He looked out over the ballroom. "Or at least I thought it would be. I assumed my evite had been flagged as spam. I get so many invitations, you know."

"Evite?" Atobe was horrified. "This isn't some St. Rudolph karaoke night. I sent engraved invitations _in the mail_ , like any civilized person would. And not to you."

"Well, since I'm here now—" Mizuki took Atobe's arm again. "Don't you love this song?"

"No." Atobe stepped further away and discreetly checked his watch. "It's time for the crowning of the Power Couple."

And, on cue — the _only_ thing that had been on cue all evening — a spotlight hit Atobe and the music stopped. The sound system howled. ( _Everyone_ was fired.) And Taki's voice filled the ballroom.

"I present to you your Power Couple of the evening!" Atobe straightened his posture a trifle and composed his face into an expression of gracious acceptance, hiding the joy he felt. Just a few moments more and he would be holding out his hands to Tezuka, guiding Tezuka around the dance floor, and then, at last, winning Tezuka's love.

"Atobe Keigo," Taki yelled and Atobe smiled, holding up his arms to signal the _Atobe_ chant. Which completely failed to happen. (FIRED. EVERYONE. FOREVER.)

"And Mizuki Hajime!"

Atobe's mouth dropped open. Mizuki put his arm around Atobe's waist. Oshitari and Fuji set diamond-encrusted crowns on their heads.

And instead of Shostakovich Waltz No 2, a Michael Bublé song began to play.

Up in the DJ booth, Taki was counting a huge bundle of cash. And the ballroom doors swung closed behind Tezuka.

"Motherfucker!" Atobe screamed.

Mizuki turned to Atobe. "Shall we dance?"

+

Atobe lay alone on the ballroom floor, covered in a cloud of butterflies. He didn't have the energy or the heart to shoo them away.

For the first time in his life, he'd cut school. And gone twenty-four hours without a shower. He didn't want to see anyone, except maybe Taki and then only to explain why Taki was going to be attending Kakinoki from now on and also why his house had been egged. Atobe couldn't understand why things were going so badly, why everything in the universe was thwarting his and Tezuka's love.

He swigged some sparkling pear cider straight from the bottle. There must be something he was missing. Some additional information to inform his Insight. Much as Atobe hated to look to others for assistance, his love for Tezuka was such that he would humble himself, just this once, and reach out.

He needed Seigaku's Brain. He got out his mobile and called Inui.

"I would like to hire you as a consultant," Atobe said. "I require more information about Tezuka, in order to court him successfully."

"Okay," Inui said, "Since it's not tennis-related. So, my advice is that you follow Tezuka everywhere, disguised, of course, and look for opportunities to suddenly jump out and talk to him. I have some notes on his minute-to-minute schedule and routes—" Inui's voice cut off.

"Atobe, this is Fuji."

"Are you going to threaten me?" Atobe brushed a butterfly off his nose.

"Why does everyone assume that?" Fuji said. "I'm going to give you some advice. Think about your match with Tezuka."

"You think I haven't analysed that match by now?"

"Don't look at the game play," Fuji said. "Look at your game plan."

Atobe didn't understand yet but it seemed like valuable advice. "Thank you."

"Two more things," Fuji said. "First, Inui said to tell you that Tezuka's favourite flower is the camellia."

Atobe blinked. Not _Ancistrochilus rothschildianus_?

"And, second, if you hurt Tezuka again—" The line went dead.

+

Atobe read over his game plan and watched the match video again. And again. And again. He remembered Sakaki reviewing the plan with him, telling him how unlike his usual play it was.

Suppress his usual dramatic style, and play a low-key game. Focus on drawing out his opponent's play, keep everyone waiting for his signature moves. Keep Tezuka waiting.

A low-key game. And it had worked.

Atobe called the school principal to ensure Taki's transfer had gone through. He called Oshitari to arrange a friendly match with Kakinoki and to ensure that he, Atobe, was playing Taki. He called Fuji to thank him and to warn him about dating Oshitari.

Then he took a shower. He sang _Nähe des Geliebten_ as loudly as he could.

+

When Tezuka came through the school gates, Atobe was waiting for him. No white horse, no flower petals, no platonically involved backup singers, not even Kabaji.

Tezuka stopped and looked at Atobe. He wasn't smiling but also wasn't exactly not smiling either. Which was the face that always went to Atobe's heart, like a blade so cleanly sharpened that he hardly felt it going in.

"Tezuka." Atobe held out a single camellia flower. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee?"

Tezuka took the flower and smelled its perfume. "Yes," he said. "I would."

Atobe's heart swelled, his stomach swooped. He smiled, a little wider than he meant to, and offered Tezuka his arm.

And while Tezuka was reading the menu in the café, Atobe texted Kabaji to round up all the butterflies in the ballroom.

They would need them for the wedding.


End file.
